


Just one day

by Xenogay_chronicles



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, F/F, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogay_chronicles/pseuds/Xenogay_chronicles
Summary: Mòrag and Brighid present Nia with an interesting proposal. One that benefits them more than her. Will she regret saying yes or will she enjoy her day with them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Using this site on mobile sucks so I couldn't figure out how to make each paragraph indented. I'm sorry if that makes it look horrible but I did my best

Nia had found herself stuck following the worst routine one could imagine. Everyday waking up with nothing to. Ever since Malos' defeat there weren't many opportunities for herself. She couldn't go back to Torna because.. well… they're all dead. She considered joining the joint national defense force, but once word got out to the public that the aegises were joining the force most criminals decided not to even bother.

Yes a never ending rut of waking up, waiting until she had to eat, and then going to bed. Which is why she was completely relieved when a message arrived for her to break her out of this perpetual loop. Said message was from Mòrag and Brighid, inviting her to meet them at the Hardhaigh palace in Mor Ardain.

"Well that's odd, I haven't heard from them very much since we defeated Malos." She thought to herself. "I wonder what they want from me now. This all seems very suspicious, but it's not like I have anything else to do. Plus what's the worst they could do to me." She would later come to regret that statement.

One quick trip later and there she stood in front of the palace. Big, regal, cleaned very meticulously. While it’s quite fitting for a family of royalty to live in it was also quite the juxtaposition to the otherwise dreary and grimy city of Alba Cavanich. Clearly it was either built at a very good economic time or by a rather greedy emperor who didn’t really care about the rest of the city. Frankly neither reality would be surprising.

Navigating the palace would normally be difficult, but after she showed her letter of invitation to a guard he happily led her to the special inquisitor’s private chambers which the sight of left Nia completely astounded. If the palace looked gaudy from the outside, the inside (or at least this room) made the palace look casual in comparison. A ceiling probably 5 meters high, the room itself being about 3 meters across, and bright gold tapestries being hung around the perimeter of the room. With it came all the furnishings that were standard for a bedroom like this; a large dresser, a few chairs, a lovely throw rug, a couple doors off to the sides of the room (presumably a bathroom or maybe a walk in closet), a large bed draped in some fancy material that Nia could not name, and a desk at which Brighid had sat with her journal until Nia had made her presence known.

“Ah! Nia, you’re here. I’m glad you decided to accept our invitation especially since it was on such short notice.” she said while getting up from the desk to walk over to her guest. 

“Well lucky for you I’m never busy and getting to see you two again is a nice change of pace for me.” she looked around the room once more this time taking note that she and the fire blade were the only ones in the room “speaking of, where is Mórag?”

“Oh she’s in a meeting right now with his majesty so you likely won’t be seeing her today, but I can still talk to you about what me and her planned to tell you.”

“Right. and what was it you wanted to tell me?”

“Well… before I start, why don’t you have a seat.” she said while motioning her hands towards the luxurious bed. Nia did as she was told, taking a seat on the soft sheets that she still couldn’t name the fabric of with her hands planted firmly at her side. Although being offered a seat did nothing to quell her nerves. Someone telling you to sit before they tell you something normally means you’re about to hear something quite shocking.

Nia watched as the blue haired blade pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down in order to speak face to face with the cat girl. She then crossed her legs and put a gloved hand to her chin as if she was in the midst of a deep contemplation.

“Now where to start with this?” she asked to herself, making Nia feel just a bit awkward. “I suppose the best way to start is to ask if you’ve ever heard the term ‘infantilization’ before?”

For a few seconds Nia stared blankly ahead, digging through her memories to see if she had ever heard it before. Only to come out empty handed. “I don’t believe I’ve heard that exact term, but I recognize the word Infant. Wait.. does this mean that you and Mòrag are going to have a baby?!” she asked being, indeed, shocked.

“Oh heavens no! While we want one, unfortunately with our work we’re just too busy to have a regular baby. I guess that’s what we get for dating on the battlefield.”

“A regular baby? The hell’s that supposed to mean?” Nia inquired.

“Oh, um… you’ll understand shortly.” she said while Nia gave a skeptical expression. “Anyway to put it bluntly infantilization is when someone, like me and my lady, derives pleasure from a grown adult dressing and acting like, well, an infant.”

Nia’s look of skepticism turned to that of shock and mild disgust. “Oh I get it, it’s some weird fetish you two have. While I don’t normally judge that kinda thing, talk of it should really be kept to yourselves so I don’t see why you’re telling me about it.”

“I was getting to that.” Brighid said slightly annoyed, “Since me and my lady normally prefer to be the adults in that scenario we’ve never been able to indulge in that particular desire of ours. Because of that we’ve been looking for someone to help us with that. Difficult as that may be seeing as we are well known public figures. If we ask the wrong person they'd go spreading word of it all over. So we decided to ask within our friend circle, and you seemed like a good first option. I’ll just be straight forward about it and ask if you’d want to enact as my and Mòrag’s ‘daughter’ of sorts and help us live out our little fetish?”

This question made Nia feel… uneasy, like she was about to faint. Was she being pranked? Were the two of them trying to pull one over on her? Actually that would make less sense. Considering how many times Nia had witnessed the special inquisitor smile, zero times, she was certain the woman didn’t even know what a joke was. It would make more sense for Brighid, she seemed like the type to pull pranks, but still what a lame prank. While she was still lost in thought trying to comprehend what was just asked of her Brighid added more onto her mind.

“I know this is a quite odd request and it is asking a lot, but before you outright refuse at least let me say more about it. What we had in mind was you living here with us and living in this new role 24 hours a day everyday until you decide you don’t want to anymore. However that would be dropping you into it to quickly. Instead we’ll ease you into it a bit slower. We’ll have you live it for just 24 hours, a single day. From there you can think it over and decide whether this bit of roleplay is something you’d want to continue.”

Nia just continued to stare straight ahead, absolutely flabbergasted at this dump of information she was given and just struggling to digest it all. “Slow down a bit yeah? This is a lot to take in all at once.”

“Oh, my apologies. I guess I just got a bit excited about this. Albeit my excitement is unwarranted given you haven’t accepted yet.”

Nia laid back onto the bed, resting her head on her hands, and staring up at the ceiling.  _ ‘I should just say no to this right?’ _ she thought to herself,  _ ‘The whole idea of being their fetish daughter is just weird and off putting. Then why do I not WANT to say no. I’m certain I don’t wanna say no, but I’m not so sure I wanna say yes either.’ _

Trying her best to avoid eye contact with the woman in front of her she asked “So what would being your, erm, daughter entail? Like what would I have to do?”  _ ‘Maybe it won’t be as bad as I think’ _

At this Brighid’s expression became much cheerier, obviously she was excited to talk about this “Well it’s actually quite easy on your part. We have a room set up especially for you.” she motioned toward one of the doors on the side of the room, “All you have to do is stay in that room, play with some toys, and let us feed you, play with you, and dress you in cute little outfits and diapers.”

_‘Diapers? It is as bad as I thought.’ _she groaned as she lay back down on the bed just trying to distract herself with random other thoughts _‘Is this silk? Is this what silk feels like? I think it might be silk. I’ll have to ask later.’_

“I figured that would be a point of contention for you.” she paused for a moment hoping that Nia might say something but she stayed silent. “I can sense a bit of hesitation from you. Just know that it won’t hurt our feelings in the slightest if you refuse. Afterall we don’t want to force you into something you’re uncomfortable with.” she said reassuringly.

“I know that. It’s just…. well… I’m just not sure if I want to refuse.” at this Brighid perked up, obviously becoming more optimistic about the situation. “Just…. what exactly would I be getting out of this? Right now it seems like this will only be a benefit to you two.”

“Well... you’d get to experience something new, and if you like that experience then it won’t have to end.”

“Yeah no offense but potentially discovering a new kink that I’m into isn’t really worth the dignity I’d lose in the process.”

“I figured as much, luckily we had something else planned to reward you for participating. You see the royal family has employed under them some of the best chefs in Alrest. In particular a patissier who’s signature dish is cream orange paratha.” at just the mention of this, Nia’s cat-like ears shot up in excitement causing Brighid to chuckle a bit at her cute reaction. “In fact he claims it’s the best you can find in Alrest. Now I can’t speak on the truth of that claim since I’m personally not a big fan of parathas, but perhaps you would be able to validate his words if you tried it yourself?” The gormotti nodded furiously in response, her grin growing wider and wider with each word she said, “So how does this sound? If you agree to just doing this for one day you can have as much of his cream orange paratha as you want, courtesy of the Special Inquisitor."

Nia’s mouth sat agape in shock. This was quite the offer for someone such as her. Suddenly the dignity she would lose seems more than worth it. “Well, you’ve really tied my hands haven’t ya. That’s not an offer I can exactly say no to.”

“So does that mean…?”

“Yes, I’ll agree to be your ‘daughter’. But only for the one day! I don’t wanna do this for any longer than I have to.”

Brighid was absolutely ecstatic over this news, her smile was wider than even Rex’s doofy grin. She immediately walked over to the bed and wrapped Nia into a warm hug, “Oh thank you so much Nia! I promise you my lady and I will do our best to make your day tomorrow as comfortable and enjoyable as possible.”

Before Nia could respond the bedroom door opened and a thick Mor Ardainian accent called out “Brighid I’ve returned”. The two turned towards the voice to see the other half of the duo had arrived at last. “Oh Nia, you’re here. I assume by now Brighid has informed you of our offer?” Mòrag asked walking up to the pair on the bed.

Nia opened her mouth to speak but wasn’t given the chance to before Brighid spoke for her “Indeed I have, and she just agreed to it!”

“She has?” the soldier's eyes shot open in surprise. “I honestly didn’t expect that from you Nia.”

“Well I could say the same thing to you” she snapped back at the Ardainian. For some reason Mòrag’s involvement in this conversation made her so much more embarrassed. Just the thought of someone as stout and serious as Mòrag being into this kind of fetish, or any fetish at all for that matter, just felt weird.

“I know that this seems a bit off putting to you, especially in my case,” Mòrag said kneeling down to be at eye level with her future daughter “but this is something me and Brighid take very seriously. We promise we will do everything we can to make sure you enjoy yourself tomorrow. So please don’t feel awkward or embarrassed about it and just relax. Alright?”

Nia nodded in response, not wanting to talk for the moment.

“Good.” Mòrag said pulling the Gormotti in for a hug. “Now I suggest you go home and get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be fun.”


	2. The day has come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting patiently for my terrible writing ethic. And now for the sequel you've been waiting for.

As she was instructed Nia had left the palace in order to get herself rested for tomorrow. Her little talk with Brighid must have taken longer than she realized as even though she arrived in the early afternoon, the sun was beginning to set as she was leaving.  


She elected to stay at the local Inn rather than make the trek back home seeing as she was gonna be back the next day anyway. However despite her best efforts she wasn’t able to get the rest she really needed to deal with what was to come.  


‘Why did I agree to this?’ she thought to herself while lying in bed, ‘Well I know WHY I did it, because of my addiction, but why did I think this was a good idea? More importantly why do I feel like they didn’t need to bribe me? Oh my architect, don’t tell me that some part of me actually wants to wear… no that can’t be. I think I’m just too nervous and I can’t think straight. Yeah that’s it, I just need to calm down and get some sleep, like Mòrag said, tomorrow will be fun.’  


Eventually sleep came to her but not for as long as she would’ve liked. Before she knew it the sun had risen and she was mentally preparing for whatever may come.  


She waited until about 10 o’clock as she was instructed before heading back to the duo’s private chambers, and much like the last time she was there it seemed that Brighid was the only one present.  


“Ah, sweetie you made it!” She exclaimed, rising out of her chair to greet her guest with a warm hug.  


‘Wasting no time with the childish pet names I see’ Nia thought to herself “Yeah I’m here, and I see once again that Mòrag is absent. She got another meeting or something?”  


“Not this time. I believe it was something about a legal dispute that his highness requested she be there for incase things got violent” Brighid replied quite nonchalantly given the circumstances.  


“Jeez, always busy that one is eh?”  


“Indeed, in fact that’s part of the reason you’re here.”  


“What do you mean?”  


“Well me and my lady have wanted to have a child of our own for quite some time now. Unfortunately it just wouldn’t be possible given our line of work. A real infant would require constant attention day and night, something that neither of us can really give.” she paused for a minute, the look on her face growing more depressed with each second, “And Elysium forbid if something were to happen to either of us and we just left our child all alone, abandoning them…” her thought left unfinished, she was clearly too emotional about this to properly articulate her feelings and she looked like she was about to cry. Nia reached out and gave her hand a soft squeeze in an attempt to calm her down. Evidently it worked as she soon was able to move on.  


"That’s why we want you, or at least someone like you. With you enacting as our child we get all the joys of having one of our own, but being an adult you’ll still be self sufficient enough that we won’t have to stress when we’re away for extended periods.” she said smiling a bit.  


“I get it, you just want a child you don’t have to take care of.” Nia said teasingly.  


“On the contrary, we want to provide as much care as we possibly can for you. But we realize you won’t need our care constantly even if you do act as our baby. Which is fine since we can’t provide constant care anyway.” She replied quite hastily. She seemed quite offended by Nia’s implications even if she was just teasing. Seeming as if she wanted to prove something to her new ward.  


Blushing a bit at her own reaction Brighid decided to change the subject to get their day on track “Anyway I’m sure waiting around has made you anxious so let’s not waste anymore time. Please follow me.” She turned around and led the smaller girl to a door at the back of their room, right next to their bed. She reached into a draw on her bed stand and produced from it a key, “Royal cleaners will sometimes enter our room while we’re away to do their jobs, so we keep this room locked in order to keep it secret.” she explained. Unlocking it, she held the door open to allow the young girl to enter and closed the door behind them to maintain their privacy.  


The room in question was quite impressive. It was furnished exactly the way you’d expect the room of an infant girl to look; A crib, a changing table, a playpen filled with stuffed animals, baby toys, and a coupe balls of yarn (classy), a rocking chair, and even a high chair tucked away in the corner. Only it was all sized up to fit someone closer to Nia’s size than an actual toddler. The walls were of course painted pink with designs of flowers and bunnits, and the carpet was soft and plush.  


“Wow,” Nia said, legitimately astounded by their whole setup, “You guys really go all out for this stuff huh? Where do you even find this stuff in this size?” She asked motioning toward the crib in particular.  


“Well a lot of it is hand made. My lady can be quite a skilled woodworker when given the right tools. One thing we didn’t make though are these.” she said reaching into a shelf on the changing table and pulling out a white and green plush looking rectangle patterned with many infantile objects like pacifiers and rattles. Nia soon realized this was the diaper she would soon be put in. “Turns out enough people are into this stuff that a lot of people make and sell baby diapers in adult sizes. So we bought a large number of them and had them shipped discreetly to a courier down in the city to make sure we’d be well stocked for you.” Although it was clearly her intention that Nia would need several of them throughout the day, Nia desperately hoped she’d only need one.  


“Now what do you say we start this for real. This may be a bit embarrassing for you but I’m going to need you to strip down fully and get up on the changing table. Can you do that for me?” Brighid asked in a motherly and mildly condescending tone. Nia heeded her instructions and began the process of removing her jumpsuit.  


“While you’re doing that Lady Mòrag asked me to set some ground rules for you for today. First and foremost, while you are doing this you are not to refer to me or Mòrag by our names. You will call us Mom or Mommy or some variation of that term, understood?” she was met with a resounding nod from Nia who by now had removed her jumpsuit and shoes and began removing her underwear, clearly not at all nervous to be naked around the flame blade.  


“Secondly, while me or your other Mommy are present you are not, under any circumstances, to remove your diaper or any clothes that we put you in, alright?” The Gormotti grimaced a bit at hearing Brighid refer to her driver as a “Mommy” but she nodded regardless.  


"Third, for these 24 hours you are not to be without a diaper on for any reason. However since we will be the ones dressing you, you wont need to worry about that rule to much." By now she had stripped completely naked and handed her clothes to Brighid who promptly threw them in a nearby laundry basket as Nia climbed her way up on the table and lay down.  


“And lastly, if you need anything or are too nervous to continue doing this just tell us and we’ll help, okay?”  


“Okay…” she hesitated,looking up at the woman who loomed over her as she lay down, awaiting what she knew was coming, “..mommy.” she finished her statement. She expected it to sound strange coming out of her, but the name really did fit with Brighid’s Motherly attitude and it felt nice for her to call her that.  


Brighid was absolutely beaming at being called that name, “Good, now that that’s settled its time for my favorite part.” she reached down to the shelf pulling out another diaper of the same pattern and began unfolding it, showing off it’s true size. She then grabbed Nia’s legs, lifting them up and placing the back of the diaper squarely beneath Nia’s bottom, then placing them back down and spreading them out putting everything on display for her mommy. This part did elicit a small blush from her as now she knew that it was exactly what her comrade was looking at rather than any other part of her body.  


From the same shelf the blue haired woman grabbed a single wet wipe, reaching it towards Nia’s crotch. Nia braced herself for the cold wipe to reach her sensitive area, but she instead felt a very warm and comforting touch likely caused by the fire blade’s natural heat. Brighid then proceded to wipe up and down, every part of her that would be covered by the diaper, making sure she was nice and clean.  


Once again reaching for the shelf, this time pulling out a bottle of baby powder. As she opened the bottle the scent of its contents began to fill the room. She wasted no time in sprinkling the substance all over her little girls diaper area, even lifting her legs once again to sprinkle some on her behind and some more onto the diaper itself, just to be safe. Then began rubbing the powder into the girl’s skin, the touch of Brighid’s warm soft skin relaxxed Nia, made her feel comfortable. So much so she started purring during her little message causing her caretaker to giggle a bit.  


Finally the front of the diaper was brought up through her legs and positioned above the back part of it, with a bit of readjustment to ensure it was a snug fit. Then the tapes were torn off and affixed to the front plastic. With that the process was complete and Nia was allowed to sit up and get a feel for her new underwear.  


It was quite different than a normal pair of panties. On the inside it felt soft and comfortable like a small pillow wrapped around her waist. However on the outside it was a bit too noticeable and hard to ignore. It felt a bit oversized and it continually wedged her legs apart. Not to mention everytime she moved it made a crinkle sound that she was sure was louder to her than it was in reality.  


"So how is it dear?" Brighid questioned excitedly, "let mommy know if she needs to adjust the fit or get a different size. We don't want our little girl to be uncomfortable."  


"It feels… fine, I think. I don't really know how one of these are supposed to feel, but I'm not uncomfortable." Nia replied "Though…. I am a bit embarrassed to be sitting here wearing just this."  


"You needn't worry about that sweetie, we're not done quite yet." She said walking over to the nearby closet and browsing through its contents. Nia didn't have a great angle to see inside, but she could tell there was no shortage of dresses and other infantile clothes in there.  


Brighid quickly returned with a yellow piece of clothing draped over her arm, "I think this one will really suit you." As she unfolded it Nia could see that it was exceedingly similar to the jumpsuit she wears every day. The only main differences were the shorter sleeves and the lack of legs, instead having a couple of buttons at the crotch making it resemble a baby's onesie.  


"I swear it's like you knew I was gonna agree to this or something." She said in reference to the babyfied version of her outfit  


"In a way yes. We bought this custom made for you specifically but we also had custom outfits made for all the other girls from our team just incase anyone of them said yes.”  


“Huh, preparing for any outcome yeah? I’d expect nothing less of Mòrag.” Nia said, in return receiving a disapproving glance from from Brighid. “Er I mean… I’d expect nothing less from my m-mommy” she corrected herself nervously, the name didn’t feel as natural describing the special Inquisitor but it’s what Nia had to call her.  


“That’s better.” Brighid patted her little one’s head reassuringly, “Now arms up so we can get you into some more modest clothing.” she ordered while holding up the onesie by it’s sleeves.  


This caused Nia to hesitate a bit, “I could just dress myself y’know. After all this doesn’t seem as complicated as the diaper was to put on.” she reasoned.  


Brighid vehemently shook her head as this “Last I checked babies don’t normally dress themselves, so at least for today I’ll be taking care of that for you. Now arms up.” she commanded once more.  


Nia hesitated again for only a second before doing as she was told. The onesie was then slipped over her head and down her torso as her arms were lead through their respective holes.  


“Now lay back down.” Brighid instructed once her head was through the opening, and once again Nia complied laying herself back down on the changing table. Once again her behind was lifted up as Brighid pulled the flap from under her and secured it to the front of her onesie, “There, now how does that feel?” she asked.  


“Really snug,” she answered “but not uncomfortably so. It just feels… really nice” she took a moment to feel the onesie and how the fabric felt on her skin. Nice and soft, almost like a blanket made of… some fabric that she didn’t know the name of since she knows nothing about fabrics. It just felt like a really soft blanket. Clearly it had been designed to make its wearer feel as comfortable as possible. “You think I could keep this once this is over?” she asked about the childish garment.  


“It seems like you’re already enjoying your new life with us.” Brighid giggled with a sly little smile.  


Nia’s face turned crimson at this accusation “D-Don’t get the wrong idea!” she refuted “The only part of this I like is the clothes, nothing else!” her attempts at defending herself did nothing but elicit more giggles her caretaker. Clearly she was not convinced.  


“I’m sure we could part with one or two outfits if you really wanna keep one.” she said petting the gormotti’s head condescendingly causing her to blush even harder.  


"W-Whatever." She shot back still blushing. "Anyway, what now?"  


"Well that depends, did mommy's little girl make sure to eat breakfast this morning? We don't want our baby going hungry now do we." Brighid said placing a hand on the girls stomach.  


'Really not a fan of the baby talk you know.' Nia thought back to her morning meal. Sure fruit wasnt the most filling of meals but technically she had eaten. "Don't worry, I'm not hungry right now."  


"Perfect!" Her mommy beamed, "in that case.." the taller blade picked up her charge by the armpits, carried her over to the playpen, and set her down within it. "For now why don't you crawl around and play with your toys for a bit to help yourself get situated. While you're doing that I'll be in the bedroom doing some writing. We have baby monitors set up so if you need anything just give me a yell."  


With that she made her way to exit the room before stopping and turning toward the nearby changing table. Opening the drawer and grabbing something from inside she turned back to her baby "One more thing." She leaned down and placed a pacifier into Nia's mouth, clipping it to her onesie so she wouldn't drop in on the floor, "ok dear, have fun." She said as she left the room.  


Nia watched as her mommy left the room. Sitting there, surrounded by baby toys she had a moment to dwell on her current situation, 'Well the diapers and the clothes aren't to bad, I think I could get used to this. The day is gonna go by in a flash and I'll be dining on the finest desserts you can get!'  


As childish as it was she decided that playing would be a good way to pass the time. Looking at the toys, none of them really interested Nia. They were just dolls, alphabet blocks, and shaped blocks.  


She decided the alphabet blocks may give her the most enjoyment as she crawled over to them. All she could think to do was use them to spell things out, starting with names of people she knew; Rex, Pyra, Poppi, Mythra, Praxis. But this only held her attention for so long, once she grew bored of that she found a more enjoyable use of the blocks: stacking them and knocking them down.  


For some reason she was pretty amused by destruction, so this activity kept her quite busy. Knocking down tower after tower, listening to the blocks hitting each other as they reached the ground, it was fun for Nia. So much so that it even caused her to giggle a bit from behind her pacifier, which she now noticed herself sucking on absentmindedly.  


After she lost interest in the blocks Nia made a quick glance at the clock to see how long she had left in the day, she figured it had been maybe an hour or so since shed arrived. However, 'it's 2 o'clock?! Already?! Was I really distracted by those blocks for hours? Wow.' She thought to herself.  


Then, almost as if triggered by her new found sense of time, Nia immediately felt a large pressure pressing down on her bladder. Unfortunatly her liquid heavy breakfast seemed to be catching up with her, and she need to go fast.  


In her desperation Nia spit out her pacifier and called "Mommy!" And immediately hearing the blades clam footsteps towards the nursery.  


Brighid calmly opened the door, "Yes dear? Is something the matter?" She asked as she paced up to the playpen.  


Nia blushed immediately, this was really the kinda thing she never liked talking about with people. But she was behind a fence as tall as she was and desperately needed to get out. "I uh… I really need to go…" she admitted hoping the fire blade would let her out of not only the playpen but the diaper as well.  


Brighid cracked a grin as she watched the small girls embarrassment, "Well you don't need to tell me, you can just go." She said  


"Please… can you help me out of here. I… I dont wanna use… the diaper."  


"Now now little one, you know the rules: as long as me or your mama are present you aren't allowed to remove your diapers. Meaning that if we're around and you need to go, you use your diaper."  


"You can't expect me to do that! It'd be way to embarrasing!" Nia said, her blush deepening every second.  


"How would it be embarrassing?" Brighid asked. "Afterall you and I are the only ones here, and I'm encouraging you to do it. In fact, how about this: if you're a good girl and use your diaper for mommy, I'll give you a treat after dinner." She said still noticing the apprehension on her face.  


Brighid's words made a good argument for Nia, she was almost completely convinced. But her pride won in the end and told her not to do it, however by that point the pressure was to much to bare and Nia released into her diaper.  


The room grew quiet save for the faint hissing that could be heard from Nia's crotch as she wet herself for the first time. After what felt like hours she had finally emptied her bladder. The first thing she felt was relieved. The next thing she felt was her diaper, the weight of it had increased significantly as she felt it pushing down on her onesie. She could also feel just how wet and warm the inside of it was.  


She hadn't much time to dwell on how her diaper felt as she soon felt herself being lifted up by the armpits once again. "Such a good girl, doing what her mommy asks." Brighid cooed as she placed a hand on Nia's padding, rubbing it slowly as she carried the girl to the changing table.  
"Now I'm gonna change your diaper right now because you're still new to this and I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Just know that if this continues one wetting won't warrant a diaper change. Diapers are expensive afterall and we want to make them last. In the future we likely won't change you until you're about to leak, or if you're messy." Brighid said as she placed the girl down onto the changing table.  
The diaper change was very similar to the initial diapering, only this time Nia decided to hide her face in shame. Once the process was over and the cat girl was in a new dry diaper Brighid helped her sit back up and wrapped her into a warm hug.  
"There there babygirl. You just did what a baby would do and Mommy Brighid is very proud of you." She said with a reassuring pat to the girl's head and a kiss on her cheek.Nia's embarrassment was only heightened though as soon a loud grumble erupted from her stomach.  
"Oh. Sounds like someone is hungry." Brighid said breaking away from the hug and looking towards the clock, "I guess it is almost your dinner time, let's get some food in you then." She then picked up the Gormotti and started towards the high chair.  
"Dinner time?" Nia questioned, "but it's only 2 in the afternoon. It's a long way til dinner."  
Brighid gave her a motherly smile and said "Babies like you go to bed much earlier than adults, so they also have to be fed earlier to keep their energy up. So I'll feed you and you'll still have a couple more hours to play before I put you to bed for the Night. Who knows, you may get to see mama before beddy bye time." Her last sentence her tone changed to a more babyish one as she ran her fingers through Nia's hair.  
Brighid pulled the highchair out from the corner so it was more centered in the room. She then pulled the tray aside before placing her little girl into it and locking the tray back into place. She locked in such a way that Nia's arms were stuck by her side. She was going to free the girl's arms, but she figured she wouldn't need them to eat anyway and left them as is.  
Once her baby was secured Brighid walked to a nearby cabinet and pulled from it a jar of pureed plumage peaches and a small pink plastic spoon before returning to her charge.  
Nia looked at the jar and cringed imagining what was coming next "Do you actually expect me to eat baby mush like that?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Of course I do. A baby needs all their nutrients if they wanna grow up big and strong. Besides that, I promised you'd get a special treat after dinner, but the baby only gets her treat if she eats all her din dins." She said once again returning to the baby voice from before.  
Nia really wasn't thrilled about the baby food, but this treat sounded too enticing to pass up. "This treat better be good" she said before begrudgingly opening her mouth to accept the baby food.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it." Brighid reassured as she opened the jar and removed a spoonful. "Here comes the titan ship," she said as she placed the spoon in the adult baby's mouth.  
As much as she hated to admit it, Nia really liked the taste of this baby food. She already enjoyed the taste of a nice juicy plumage peach, but this mush must've had another ingredient that made it even sweeter. She enjoyed spoonful after spoonful until before she knew it the jar was completely empty.  
"There we go, all gone! Did the baby enjoy her dinner?" Brighid asked joyfully as she disposed of the empty jar.  
Nia was saddened by the fact it was over, she really wanted to taste more if those peaches. "I did enjoy it, but I'm still hungry mommy" she answered, not even thinking before calling Brighid "mommy".  
The fire blade met her baby's distraught face with one of comfort, "Don't worry little one you still have that treat I mentioned earlier. I would normally feed you two or three jars, but I wanted to make sure you had the room for dessert. I'll just to pop down to the kitchen and grab it, be back in a few minutes.  
Brighid left the room for about 15 minutes before returning with a plate of what appeared to be…  
"CREAM ORANGE PARATHA?!" Nia asked enthusiastically  
"Indeed it is. My lady gave me the idea to reward you during the day rather than making you wait until the day was up. So here you go, a little taste of what waits for you after today" Brighid lifted the high chair's tray to free Nia's arms before placing it back down and placing the dessert on top of it.  
Nia wasted no time in picking up the pink plastic toddler fork she was given and taking the first bite of her treat. Oh architect what a bite it was, the most fluffy, most sweet, most delicious bite of paratha she had ever tasted. It was too delicious in fact, Nia couldn't even stop herself from devouring the rest of it in a matter of seconds.  
"Did mommy's little girl enjoy her treat?" Brighid asked as soon as her plate was cleaned.  
"I think saying I enjoyed it would be an understatement. That the best thing I've ever eaten. Whoever you've got cooking down there sure as 'ell knows what they're doing" Nia said, scanning her plate for any crumbs she may have left behind.  
"Excuse me young lady! I will not tolerate my daughter using such language in this house." She scolded the smaller girl.  
"Oh, uh… sorry mommy" Nia apologized meekly. With how often she uses the word she had honestly forgotten most people considered it a swear word.  
"Don't worry little one mommy will forgive you this time, but next time mommy catches you using words like that you're going over her knee understand? " she said sternly as the diapered girl nodded in response. "Good, now mommy has to get one last thing before she can but you down for the night. Sit tight for a minute sweetie, mommy will be right back." Brighid picked up the plate and left the room, this time seeming to go only as far as her own room as she was back in less than a minute holding what appeared to be a baby bottle.  
Nia eyed the container filled with milk, presumably warmed by the fire blades powers. "I honestly should've expected something like this at some point" Nia joked as Brighid undid her highchair's tray. Brighid then picked her up and carried her to the rocking chair placed by her crib. Brighid sat down and placed the Gormotti sideways across her lap.  
"You should be glad Mama Mòrag isn't home right now, she wanted to breastfeed you and I'm sure you wouldn't have been comfortable with that yet." Brighid said with a small chuckle. She placed the nipple of the bottle into her baby's mouth and began gently rocking back and forth.  
Nia was surprised by what Brighid had said, and even more surprised when the bottle was suddenly shoved into her mouth. Regardless she knew Brighid would force her to drink it in some way so she began suckling on the bottle. As the milk squirted into her mouth she noticed just how warm and sweet it was. She suspected something was added to make it sweeter than normal, but she ignored it and just enjoyed that she had another treat for her tastebuds.  
As she was slowly drinking down the milk she began thinking of what Brighid had said, about Mòrag breastfeeding her. The idea of doing something like that with someone like Mòrag should've been off putting to her. Such a tender and loving act from someone so cold and emotionless, but as she thought about it, she became intrigued. Who knows, maybe the special Inquisitor had a secret motherly side that would make the act more enjoyable.  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she started to notice how tired she was. It was only like 5pm, how the heck was she that tired? Possibly it was because of the warmth of the milk inside of her making her more relaxed. That coupled with the comforting warmth and coziness she felt as she nestled up to Brighid's chest and the soft soothing motions of the rocking chair, could be an explanation for her sudden bout of drowsiness. Whatever the reason may be, she couldn't stave of her sudden fatigue and had soon fallen asleep in her Mommy's lap.  
Nia awoke sometime later finding herself locked in her crib, the nursery illuminated by the soft glow of a nightlight. While a normal crib wouldn't be able to keep her contained, however much like her playpen the crib bars were as tall as she was making it an effective way of keeping her contained. Nia sat up on her knees and took a quick glance at the clock seeing it was just after 3am. Despite having slept for a full 10 hours she was still quite tired, leaving her to wonder why she had woken up when she still wanted to sleep. She soon realized why she did.  
Nia doubled over, clutching at her gut as an immense pressure suddenly hit her. She had to go, bad. She didn't want to go that far with this, she wanted to call Brighid or Mòrag and tell them to end this so she could be allowed to use the restroom. But she hardly had time to register what was happening before she felt her body force it out of her. Before she knew it she could feel the back of her diaper bulge outward as it was filled with her own waste. Soon it had expanded the diaper as much as it could and soon her filth started pressing up against her lower body, but more still came out. She kept messing herself more and more, forcing the diaper to sag further and further downward until eventually the snap buttons on her onesie popped open to allow her diaper more room. It kept going for what felt like hours until she finally gave a small sigh of relief to signify the deed's completion.  
Nia couldn't believe what she had just done, as the smell wafted upwards and confirmed it to be real and not a dream like she had hoped. The weight of the whole situation, the embarrassment of it, as well as her general tiredness caused her legs to give out as she fell backwards onto her rear with a loud squish. She could feel as her mess squished against her body and up the front of her diaper, and the only way she could react to it was to sob. She covered her eyes and began bawling at the sheer humiliation she was going through. She didn't want this to be real. She wanted it to just be a bad dream she would soon wake from, but she was already awake.  
Her cries must've been loud enough to carry through the baby monitor as soon after her tears began falling Mòrag entered the room. Clad in nothing but a tee shirt and a pair of panties, her long black was let down and flowing freely behind her head. It was clear she was just woken up by the adult baby's weeping.  
"Nia? What's wrong sweetie? Are you alright?" Mòrag asked, her face wrought with worry for fear Nia may have hurt herself.  
"I…. I…." Nia said between her tears before reverting back to her crying. Not wanting to admit to the embarrassing action she had just done.  
Mòrag didn't wait for an explanation however as she gave a few quick words of the air before her face switched from worry to that of compassion. "Ah, I know what's wrong," she said in a calm motherly tone before lowering the crib wall and picking up the messy girl, "mama's little ember here needs her diapee changed doesn't she? Yes she does. Yes she does." Mòrag said in a babyish tone, hoping to cheer the girl up even somewhat. Surprisingly once she takes off her armour and lets her hair down, Mòrag becomes so much more soft and motherly which did help to ease Nia, but only slightly.  
As she was picked up Nia continued her crying into Mòrag's shoulder. Mòrag began slowly rubbing her back and saying softly "There there little one, I've got you, you're ok" but despite that her sobs continued  
"Its not ok." she said in between sobs, "its gross and disgusting, you're probably mad at me for making you have to deal with me making a mess like a stupid child" she said, clearly angry at herself. Mòrag soon sat her down onto the changing table with a loud squish, her hands covering her eyes to try and hide herself from the world. She only revealed them again once she felt a pacifier shoved into her mouth to muffle her sobs.  
She looked up at Mòrag, giving her a disapproving glare. "Now listen here young lady," she spoke in a stern tone that got softer and warmer the more she spoke "there is no reason to be talking to yourself like that. When me and Brighid asked you to do this, we had prepared for any outcome. Anything from you only staying for an hour to you wanting to stay as a baby forever. This is nothing we weren't expecting to deal with. Now I understand that this may be uncomfortable for you at this moment, but that's no reason to be so hard on yourself. We all have accidents from time to time, its nothing to be ashamed of. Now give Mama a hug and let her make this all better." The special Inquisitor opened her arms to allow her baby to embrace her.  
Mòrag's words were able to calm her down a bit and make her less embarrassed but she was still so uncomfortable that her crying didn't quite stop. She gratefully accepted the hug, silently crying into her adoptive mother's shoulder while her back was generally rubbed. They just stayed there calming down for a few minutes until Nia was calmed enough to break away from the hug. "There, feeling better little one?" Asked Mòrag. She was met with a resounding nod as the Gormotti wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. "Good, now I believe someone is in need a diaper change. Lay down and let Mama take care of it."  
Nia obeyed and lay down on the changing table. The diaper change proceeded the same with Mòrag as it did with Brighid, the only differences being the wipes were much colder and the amount of time it was taking. Although the time difference was understandable considering how much messier this diaper was than her others.  
"When you said everyone has accidents… did that include you?" Nia asked in an attempt to pass the time.  
"Oh yes," Mòrag answered as she continued to wipe, "believe it or not, your mama was a bed better until she was nearly 15. As for the other kind of accident, they weren't as plentiful but I remember waking up without clean underwear once or twice." She admitted with a slight blush. She soon finished wiping and threw the wipes and the messy diaper into the nearby diaper pail.  
"Really?! You, a bed wetter?!" She said, shocked enough to not notice her caretakers hesitation in rediapering her. "I never would've guessed that."  
Mòrag had met the girls surprise with a slight chuckle before reaching down to grab a fresh diaper for the girl. "Would you like me to put another diaper on you?" She asked holding up the padded undergarment.  
Nia was caught off guard by this question, remembering the rules that Brighid had given her earlier. "What? But Bri- er Mommy said I'm not to be without a diaper on for these 24 hours."  
"While that was one of the rules we made…. There's only a few more hours left, and I don't think you'll need another one by then especially if you intend on going back to sleep. So if that experience you just had made you that uncomfortable I'm sure Mommy won't mind if we bend the rules a little and let you go diaper less for a few hours. Ultimately it is up to you though."  
Nia considered this offer, and more importantly considered that this meant her time with the two was almost over. Soon she'd get to return to her boring, lonely, routine life. She'd be free from the diapers, free from the cuddling, and free from this carefree life. When Nia was first given this offer she was so sure she would hate it, all these taboo things that her friends were making her do. Now though… now that she was here doing them… The soft comfort of these baby clothes, the warm atmosphere of this nursery, and most of all the affection and care her pair of mommies was giving to her, she was going to miss it a lot. A bit too much in fact.  
"What if…" she began to ask, the hesitation was obvious in her voice, but as she thought more and more her confidence in this decision was renewed. "What if it didn't end after this one day? What if I stayed here… as your little baby?" She asked with a small grin and hopeful eyes.  
Suddenly Mòrag's face lit up with the largest grin Nia had ever seen on her face (which wasn't saying much all things considered) "If that's what you want, then this will be the first of many diapers I put on my 'little baby'." With a newfound bit of enthusiasm she unfolded the diaper and continued with the diaper change.  
As her crotch was powdered and rediapered once again, Nia though about how she had been in this position 3 times already in less than a day. And she thought about how many more times she'd be laying here in the week to come.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first ever Abdl fic. As well as my first fanfic (that I like to acknowledge) I've ever written. I had a lot of fun writing it and filling the void of xenoblade abdl content in this world. I have other ideas I may make fics of in the future, but if you have ideas for me feel free to make requests and suggestions in the comments

Nia's eyes slowly fluttered open as sunlight drifted in and illuminated her nursery. As if on cue her mommy walked into the room to check on her little one. "Good morning my little angel!" She said in a sing song voice as she sauntered into the room to lower the bars of Nia's crib 

"Guh mornih mommeh" Nia mumbled from behind her bright yellow pacifier while clutching a plushie that suspiciously looked a lot like dromarch. 

After releasing the crib gate Brighid picked up the adult baby and set her down on the floor. "Now can baby Nia be a good girl and lift up her dress so Mommy can check her diapee?" She asked in a very childish tone. However without a hint of embarrassment or hesitation Nia gripped the hem of her pink nightgown and lifted the skirt to show off her diaper which had clearly been used. "Very good Nia! And it looks like someone wet the bed again. Are you sure this happens in your sleep and you aren't waking up when you have to pee?" 

Nia shook her head a resounding "No!" With a proud look on her face. "No mommy. This happens on it's own. Looks like I really need diapers now huh?" 

"I guess you really do" Brighid responded with a bright smile. She then lifted up her charge and carried her to the changing table to get her out of her cold damp diaper, but not before adding a night red checkmark to her potty chart for the 6th day in a row. 

The diaper change went as it normally does, with Nia absentmindedly staring at the ceiling until the task was done. Brighid sat her up on the table and asked "Now does my princess want a dress or a onesie to play in before breakfast?" 

"Could I just play in my diaper mommy?" 

"Of course you can sweetie." The fire blade helped her to remove her gown before carrying her to, and setting her inside of, the playpen walls. 

Soon the nursery door opened as Brighid's lover entered. "Good morning love. And how are my two favorite girls this morning?" She asked Brighid as they both watched Nia set about playing with some dolls. 

"Oh we're doing fine. Nia wet herself last night so she needed a diaper change but she seemed to be in a good mood" Brighid said after planting a kiss on the special Inquisitor's lips 

"Again? That's been almost a week she's had nighttime accidents. It seems the weeks of constant diapering Is making her incontinent." 

"I know, isn't it wonderful? Pretty soon she'll be wetting herself in the day and messing without control. Then we'll get to potty train her like a real baby girl! Oh I love motherhood" said the azure blade resting her head on her drivers shoulder, their hands intertwined. 

"Yes it is quite nice. By the way… she still doesn't know that-" 

"That we fed her laxatives and sleep aids the first day she was here?" She asked just above a whisper, quite enough that the Gormotti baby couldn't hear them "Of course she doesn't. And she won't ever need to know. After all look at how happy she is, I don't think she regrets our agreement at all." 

As They both looked on at their little girl it was clear, even with Brighid's permanently closed eyes, that there was nothing but love for Nia in their eyes. 

Soon Nia, ignorant to the fact her parents were observing her, stopped in her playtime and gave a small grunt as the back of her diaper ballooned outward. She gave a satisfied sigh and returned to her game of house as if nothing had happened. 

"Uh… Brighid can you-" Mòrag began to ask, cut off by a blue gloved finger pressed against her lips. 

"I changed her first diaper of the day. That means you have to change this one, that's the rule. Have fun." Brighid gave a small wave before she left the nursery 

"*sigh* Right, the rules." Mòrag took a deep, defeated breath, cracked a smile, and walked over to the playpen, mentally preparing for another messy diaper to clean.


End file.
